


Valentines and Confessions

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Accidental Confession, Domestic Avengers, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve decides to confess his feelings to Tony on Valentine's Day.Too bad he thinks the other man is hung up on someone else.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 291





	Valentines and Confessions

“Tony? Tony are you down here?” He asks, yelling down into the lab. He feels his palms sweating from nerves and hopes he voice isn’t wavering.

“Depends on what you need.” Tony shouts back from somewhere in the lab. He descends the stairs and walks into the lab. It takes a moment to find Tony in the barrage of equipment and metal, and he feels himself swallow a gasp when he does.

Tony is currently holding a blow torch to something and he can’t help but notice how his muscles glisten with sweat.

He feels his stomach twist as he thinks about what he’s doing there. After much pining and lusting and crushing on the other man, he was finally steeling his nerves and planning to ask out the other man.

Over the past couple of months, they had grown close, possibly too close. Because when you have a crush on someone, they can drive you crazy without ever knowing it. Like how Tony tends to fall asleep on his shoulder every movie night. Or how he hounds him for a foot massage after a long day. 

It was driving him crazy, Tony had such an effect on him and he had no idea. He was petrified what this might do to his friendship with the other man, but at the same time, he couldn’t keep it in any longer. He was worried he would accidentally blurt out that he was in love the next time Tony hugged him for a second too long.

And it was Valentine’s Day, he couldn’t think of a more appropriate time.

“Please don’t tell me New York is being burned down or invaded or something else that could need our attention.” Tony says, still welding the metal.

“Not that I’m aware of, it seems like villians take Valentine’s Day off.” He says with a laugh. He shoves his hands into his pockets so Tony can’t see how they’re shaking.

“Oh right, it’s Valentine’s Day.” Tony says monotone, his expression unreadable.

“Not a fan of the holiday?” He asks, trying to sound casual. He accidentally knocks over a cup of pens and fumbles to pick them up. Real casual.

“Oh, it’s a wonderful holiday if you’re in love. But if you’re busy moping in your lab and trying to ignore the onslaught of hearts everyone, it’s not great.” Tony says, using the torch a touch more forcefully than needed.

“Oh. I… What’s on your mind?” He asks, wondering if now is really the time to ask Tony out.

“I just… it sucks not being with the person you want to be with.” Tony says, pulling up his goggles to briefly look at the metal.

“Yeah… yeah it does. I didn’t know that you had your eyes on anyone.” He says, swallowing the lump in his throat. He has to admit, he didn’t see this coming. 

“Yeah, I have for a while. And I’ve tried everything I can think of to let them know I’m interested and at this point, I think I can conclude they don’t feel the same way.” Tony says, his expression tight.

“What did they say?” He asks, really not wanting to know anymore but feeling like he can’t stop himself.

“They haven’t said anything. But you can only make so many moves on someone before you have to accept they don’t like you.” Tony says with a shrug, trying to pass for casual.

“I’m sorry, that must really suck.” He says, wondering how this talk took such a turn.

“It really does.” Tony says, finally looking him in the eyes. He looks so sad and broken, it makes Steve forget his own pain for a moment.

“If it makes you feel any better, I just recently found out the person I like is into someone else.” He says, wanting to laugh bitterly at the confession.

“I find it hard to believe there’s someone out there who wouldn’t pick you over anyone.” Tony says, putting down the blowtorch and taking off his gloves.

“You’re sweet. Well, he did, but at least I know how he feels now. For a long time, I wasn’t sure how they felt, so at least I know now.” He admits, looking at the silver lining to this shitty news.

“Still sucks.” Tony says, his voice tight.

“Still sucks. It’s hard, you know. Growing up back in the day, I could tell pretty easily if someone was into me. And I thought this person might have been, with how they were acting. But everything’s a little less cut and dry nowadays.” He says, hating how ancient he sounds.

“Oh yeah? Getting some mixed messages?” Tony asks, grabbing a bottle of water and chugging it.

“Ah, its not their fault. I’m still just adjusting to things. They’re just one of those people that… they can make you feel like the only person in the room. And you feel all warm inside talking to them and laughing with them, you forget anyone else exists.” He says, the words feeling bitter on his tongue.

“They sound pretty special.” Tony says, sounding as hollow as he feels.

“They are, they are pretty incredible. They are so funny, like your stomach hurts after hanging out with them. Like when they get cappuccino foam stuck in their beard and don’t notice or half an hour. And they’re kind, especially when they think no one is paying attention. Like they don’t want people to know they have a heart of gold. And they’re a secret softee, like they’re a badass but also cry at ASPCA commericals. I’m just lucky to have them as a friend.” He says, turning to leave and hoping Tony doesn’t notice the lump in his throat.

“Steve…” Tony calls out softly.

He turns and sees the other man walking towards him across the lab, his face looking perplexed.

“Yeah?” He asks, feeling completely clueless as to what’s going on.

“That cappuccino thing… that was last Tuesday.” Tony says, barely a foot away from him. He feels his heart begin to race and wants to somehow reverse time and take back everything he said.

“I… I am so sorry Tony, I didn’t mean to blurt that out, I know you’re upset about whoever you’re into and I didn’t mean to make it-“ He rambles, before Tony cuts him off by closing the space between them and pulling him into a kiss.

It’s so sweet and gentle, he feels as though he’s being kissed for the first time. He leans into Tony’s embrace and feels the gentle scratch of his beard, inhaling the scent of metal and sweat on his skin.

“You. You are the whoever I’m into.” Tony whispers as he pulls away.

“But you said you made moves on them, and they were turning you down-“ He rambles as his brain tries to make sense at the turn of events.

“Yeah, I have tried everything I could think of to let you know I’m into you, I assumed you were politely turning me down!” Tony says with a laugh, knocking his head against his slightly.

“I- I thought you were just being friendly!” He blurts out, wondering how he could have missed this. He can’t stop the smile breaking out on his face.

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t think I could make it more obvious!” Tony says, his grin just as wide.

“Well you could have asked me out.” He says with a smirk, pulling the other man closer.

“Steve Rogers, will you be my Valentine?” Tony asks with a laugh.

“Yes I will, Tony Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave notes!


End file.
